This proposal requests partial support for the Twenty-Fifth Annual Clinical Conference to be held November 5-8, 1980 on the subject "Gastrointestinal Cancers". The M.D. Anderson Annual Clinical Conference was initiated in 1956 and has been held annually since that time. This institution has undertaken the responsibility for presentation of annual clinical conferences on a particular aspect of cancer care to acquaint both the practicing physician and other health scientists with current developments in the investigation, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. This conference serves as a form for the review, discussion and free exchange of information on cancer problems which face the practicing physician, the clinical investigator and the oncology trainee. The Twenty-Fifth Annual Clinical Conference will review recent developments in the etiology, screening, early detection, and therapeutic management of gastrointestinal cancers. Specific topics to be covered range from discussions of the etiologic factors and their implications for prevention to investigational therapy with cytotoxic and immunologic drugs. The sessions are organized according to specific organ site of cancer in the gastrointestinal tract.